The objectives are to synthesize approximately 30 analogs. These deal largely with amino acid substitutions involving common L & D amino acids rather than amino acid analogs, and employ multiple substitutions at positions 2-,3- and 6. These peptides are to be tested for in vitro agonist and antagonist activity antiovularoty activity and antigonadotropic activity.